


Dreamscapers

by Homerstuck (GrimoireOfAlice)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, Experimental, Gen, Illustrated, Image Heavy, Kinda, Pesterlog, Post-Canon, RoseMary in the Background, freud mention, jadekan undertones bc i really love jadekan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireOfAlice/pseuds/Homerstuck
Summary: Two girls unaccustomed to unprophetic dreams struggle to sleep in the universe they created.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. oh you already talked about it?

"In my mind I pondered and longed to hold my  
perished mother’s ghost - at my heart’s behest I  
reached out thrice and thrice like a dream or shade she  
slipped from my fingers"  
  
\- Book 11 lines 204-8 of the ancient Alternian slam poetic epic attributed to troll Sigmund Freud. 

  
  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:14 AM -- 

  
  
GG: hey kanaya are you awake??   
GA: No  
GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)  
GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me  
GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!  
GG: wait....  
GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???  
GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About  
GG: no...  
GG: why are you up so late?  
GA: I Cant Sleep  
GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In  
GG: aww nooo kanaya :(  
GG: yeah me too  
GG: well  
GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?  
GA: Are You Alright Jade  
GG: uhhh  
GG: it’s just....  
GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?  
GA: What  
GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On  
GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring  
GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat  
GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...  
GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular?   
GA: Me  
GA: Oh   
GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??  
GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!  
GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience  
GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade  
GG: thank you!!  
GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english  
GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man)   
GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!  
GA: Did You Have A Nightmare  
GG: no.. not really.....   
GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that  
GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(  
GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious  
GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster  
GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams  
GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids  
GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit  
GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…  
GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?  
GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling  
GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis  
GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose  
GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect  
GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is   
GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??  
GA: Ah  
GA: That Would Make Sense   
GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams  
GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises  
GG: hehe no  
GG: well  
GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy  
GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??  


  


  
GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..  
GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations  
GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone  
GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible  
GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya  
GA: Please Dont Apologise  
GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming  
GG: yeah :(  
GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!  
GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming  
GA: Yes Me Too  
GA: Minus The Robot   
GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh  
GA: What Do You Think Shed Say  
GG: umm  
GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\  
GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me  
GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair  
GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something  
GA: Hmmm  
GG: ?  
GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure  
GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness  
GG: i never said i was lonely??  
GA: Yes You Did  
GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!  
GG: what have you been dreaming about then?  
GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual  
GA: But Id Like To Preface This By Requesting That You Do Not Tell Rose About It  
GG: hehe of course  
GA: It Was What One Would Probably Term An Anxiety Dream  
GA: I Don’t Remember How It Started But At Some Point I Was Walking Through The Meteor With Some Coffee  
GA: Which I Remember I Had To Take To Terezi But This Somehow Faded Into Our Final Battle With The Condesce Instead  
GG: oh  
GG: guess you couldnt give terezi her coffee because she was fighting someone else back then…  
GA: A Sound Observation But I Don’t Remember What Happened To The Coffee  
GG: what happened next??  
GA: Oh You Know  


  


  
GA: She Killed Rose In Front Of My Eyes And From That Point On It Started Feeling Very Real  
GA: I Saw The Future That Unfurling Before Me Without Her There  
GA: And I Didnt Know How I Could Bear It Because Her Death Felt So Final And Irreversible   
GG: :(  
GG: so you also thought it was a dream bubble or something?  
GA: No I Had No Awareness That It Was A Dream At All  
GG: like a dream bubble before you remember its a dream then??  
GA: Thats Still Not What Really It Was Like   
GA: Actually   
GA: I Asked Dave The Next Day If Hed Ever Had A Dream That Vivid  
GG: oh you already talked about it?  
GA: Yes He Said Hed Had Similar Dreams About His Brother Dying When He Was Younger  
GA: He Described The Same Kind Of Intensity Of Feeling And Belief That What Was Happening In The Dream Was His Real Life And That He Would Have To Live With The Consequences Of The Events But He Wouldnt Give Me Any More Details About His Own  
GG: hmmm maybe that means that the dream bubbles were never very different to real dreams then?   
GG: if your dream was made out of real memories of the meteor and the battle and your feelings werent weird and vague how is that different to what the bubbles were!?  
GG: maybe they dont have to be deep mystery experiences theyre probably just our brains replaying mushed together memories while we sleep  
GG: daves bro did die and rose died in that battle and then got revived right?   
GA: Hmm  
GA: So What Memory Was The Bit In Your Dream In Which You Were Falling All Alone From Then  
GG: ive fallen out of some high places in my time ill have you know!!  
GA: Right  
GA: Well Why Dont You Put This Theory Of Yours To Rose She Knows More About This Stuff Than I Do  
GG: noooo rose would just think i was being silly  
GA: Are You Not  
GG: hey!!   
GA: Sorry Jade I Dont Know How To Help You Here  
GG: help?  
GA: You Said You Wanted To Talk To Me  
GG: that doesn’t mean I wanted you to solve all my problems!!   
GG: i dont even have any big ones im doing ok apart from the dreaming thing :)   
GA: I Thought It Was A Common Assumption That Reaching Out To Another Person With Similar Experiences Regarding A Particular Problem Implied That You Thought That Their Perspective Could Offer You Valuable Insight Or Advice On The Matter But What Do I Know  
GG: ok kanaya im sorry you dont have to do the thing :|  
GG: i just don’t agree with the idea that dreams can tell you new things about yourself!   
GG: how could they tell you anything new if theyre only made up of whats already in your head?! and that’s so useless and boring because you don’t get anything good out of them like information or new friends and they make you feel horrible!!  
GA: Jade I Dont Think Your Supposed To Get Anything Out Of Them Theyre Just Dreams  
GG: …..  
GG: sooo youre just ok with them already?  
GA: No But I Know I Will Have To Get Used To It  
GA: And So Will You If You Want To Be Able To Sleep   
GG: I guess :(   
GG: ok maybe I am just a little too tired  
GA: Yes I Believe So   
GA: If Dreams Don’t Mean Anything Then Theres No Reason To Be Afraid Of Them  
GG: that’s not really what I said….  
GG: oh well i guess youre right about getting used to it  
GG: i will go and try and make a start at that then  
GA: Good Luck Jade  
GG: thanks kanaya  
GG: and thanks for talking to me even though ive been kind of grouchy  
GA: Don’t Worry Jade I Can Tell Youre Tired  
GA: Good Night  
GG: goodnight kanaya!!  
  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:41 AM -- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotation is actually from the Odyssey, translated rather loosely by me into a single sapphic stanza.


	2. Perhaps But Then She Turned Into Sollux

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:14 AM -- 

  
  
GG: hey kanaya are you awake??   
GA: No  
GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)  
GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me  
GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!  
GG: wait....  
GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???  
GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About  
GG: no...  
GG: why are you up so late?  
GA: I Cant Sleep  
GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In  
GG: aww nooo kanaya :(  
GG: yeah me too  
GG: well  
GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?  
GA: Are You Alright Jade  
GG: uhhh  
GG: it’s just....  
GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?  
GA: What  
GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On  
GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring  
GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat  
GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...  
GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular?   
GA: Me  
GA: Oh   
GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??  
GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!  
GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience  
GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade  
GG: thank you!!  
GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english  
GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man)   
GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!  
GA: Did You Have A Nightmare  
GG: no.. not really.....   
GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that  
GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(  
GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious  
GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster  
GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams  
GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids  
GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit  
GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…  
GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?  
GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling  
GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis  
GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose  
GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect  
GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is   
GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??  
GA: Ah  
GA: That Would Make Sense   
GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams  
GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises  
GG: hehe no  
GG: well  
GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy  
GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??  


  


  
GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..  
GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations  
GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone  
GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible  
GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya  
GA: Please Dont Apologise  
GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming  
GG: yeah :(  
GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!  
GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming  
GA: Yes Me Too  
GA: Minus The Robot   
GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh  
GA: What Do You Think Shed Say  
GG: umm  
GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\  
GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me  
GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair  
GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something  
GA: Hmmm  
GG: ?  
GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure  
GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness  
GG: i never said i was lonely??  
GA: Yes You Did  
GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!  
GG: what have you been dreaming about then?  
GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual  
GA: The First Thing I Remember Was That I Was Walking Through The Corridors Of The Meteor  
GA: My Subconscious Appears To Be Disappointingly Prone To Predictable Cliché Since It Was Very Maze Like And I Felt Like I Had A Long Journey To Make  
GG: :o where were you going?  
GA: At First I Had A Strong Feeling That I Had To Deliver Something Important But Then I Think It Became A Search For Karkat  
GA: I Don’t Remember Entering The Computer Lab  
GA: But All Of A Sudden I Was There With Karkat And Dave And Vriska And They Were Talking About How They Had To Throw A Party For Rose  
GG: a birthday party?  
GA: No It Was A Human Christmas Party But It Was Supposed To Be For Rose In Particular And I Have No Idea Why  
GA: Anyway Vriska And Dave Started Arguing About Who Was Going To Go Out And Buy Paper To Make Paper Chains For Decorations  
GG: omg  
GG: did this really happen? thats so funny!!  
GA: No Never It Was A Completely Nonsensical Scenario  
GG: aw :(  
GA: Because As They Were Bickering The Surroundings Changed  


  


  
GA: And We Were On Karkats Planet From Our Session And Instead Of Vriska Dave Was Arguing With Sollux  
GA: And Then Dave Just Lay Down On The Ground And Went To Sleep And After That I Think I Woke Up  
GG: :O whaaat??  
GG: dave could never have gone to your session though? unless it was an incident in a dream bubble  
GG: and what happened to vriska?  
GA: Jade Are You Not Aware That Dreams Are Weird Like That  
GA: It Didnt Sound Like Yours Was Much More Coherent Narrative Wise  
GA: I Suppose You Didnt Ever Have The Rose Lalonde With Not Much To Talk About For Three Years Experience  
GA: Through Which I Learned Rather More About The Machinations Of The Subconscious Than I Thought There Was To Know  
GG: oh no i guess thats true the dreams my friends used to tell me about when we were kids were kind of silly like that  
GG: i just keep forgetting that theyre not supposed to make sense?  
GG: but then its confusing because rose always acted like every little detail in them added up to some mystic true meaning  
GA: Indeed  
GG: what do you think your dream meant then?  
GA: And There You Were Accusing Me Of Having Had Rose Rub Off On Me  
GG: *rose voice* phrasing, kanaya!!  
GA: Oops  
GA: Well You Can Go Full Freud On Me So Long As You Promise Not To Tell Her I Said That  
GG: hehe  
GG: uhh im kind of stumped though i was hoping youd have some idea of what it was all about  
GA: Well The Initial Part May Have Arisen From Lingering Feelings Of Guilt Regarding The Destruction Of The First Matriorb  
GA: I Found The Key To Unlock It From My Sylladex Deep In The Meteor  
GA: And I Thought That I Had To Deliver It To The Core Even Though I Never Actually Made That Journey Because It Was Rudely Interrupted By A Nasty Little Fish  
GG: that makes sense see you are good at this!!  
GA: And I Suppose I Also Associate Karkat With My Quest For The Revival Of My Species So It Would Follow That I Was Looking For Him  
GA: But I Cant Possibly Imagine What A Christmas Party For Rose Had To Do With Any Of That Let Alone The Final Scene  
GG: hmm…  
GG: something about your relationship with her and how shes helped you do what you want to do?  
GG: oooh and the party is about wanting to repay her for that and make her happy!  
GA: What Were Dave And Vriska Doing There Then  
GG: uhhhh  
GG: they represent two different parts of your personality which want to help her in different ways?  
GA: A Brain Ghost Vriska I Can Envisage But I Have Never Felt As If Any Part Of My Consciousness Had Dave For A Mouthpiece  
GA: Besides They Didnt Want To Help Rose Neither Of Them Wanted To Go Out  
GG: oh yeah :/  
GG: maybe its like  
GG: repressed feelings about the conflict that vriska has brought into your life?  
GA: Perhaps But Then She Turned Into Sollux  
GG: :\  
GG: i think we might be pursuing the wrong line of inquiry!!  
GG: what if instead it was about uhh  
GG: how you miss alternia but also like it here and dave arguing with a troll represents that?  
GA: A Good Thesis But Theres Not Much Other Evidence To Support It  
GG: sigh  
GG: well i was willing to give this a shot but maybe dreams dont mean anything after all :|  
GG: neither yours or mine followed any kind of story but if mine was all meaningful and subconsciousy then why wasnt yours?  
GA: Well I Dont Think Something Has To Neatly Add Up In Order To Have Some Kind Of Meaning  
GA: That Dream Was Probably Made Of Different Patches Of Memories And Feelings I Have About Things  
GA: The Experience Of Being Stuck In The Dark Winding Corridors Of The Meteor For So Long Still Haunts Me  
GA: And The Petty Conflicts Between People I Care About Continues To Be A Major Feature Of My Life  
GA: Not To Mention The Impression That The Bizarre Environment And Often Nonsensical Events Of The Game Leave On A Person  
GG: hmm yeah :/  
GG: so you think that maybe dreams dont necessarily tell you about yourself or what you really feel but instead they sort of show you the world through your own perspective?  
GG: like everything is filtered through kanaya vision hehe  
GG: i wonder how that looks it must be capital!!  
GA: Jade  
GG: :)  
GG: well maybe if i think of dreams like that it does make them seem less scary?  
GG: i have to try and remember that theyre not real and they wont make sense!  
GG: maybe if i think about that as hard as i can before i go to bed itll work??  
GA: Worth A Shot  
GA: Are You Going To Try And Go To Sleep Again Now  
GG: yeah i think i will i am so tired  
GA: Me Too  
GG: if only vriska was here you could just message her and tell her to send you to sleep!  
GA: Hmmm  
GA: I Will Try Very Hard To Conquer My Insomnia Before She Returns So That I Never Ever Have To Do That  
GG: hehe  
GG: good luck!  
GG: night kanaya :)  
GA: Good Night Sleep Well  
  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:41 AM -- 


	3. thats SO CUTE

\-- gardenGnostic [GG ] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:14 AM -- 

  
  
GG: hey kanaya are you awake??   
GA: No  
GG: hehe of course you are youre the vampire of the party ;)  
GA: Jade Your Indefatigable Human Obstinacy To The Fact That Alternias Rainbow Drinker Lore Worked On Opposing Principles To That Of Your Earth Vampires Never Ceases To Astonish Me  
GG: oh no sorry kanaya i forgot!!!  
GG: wait....  
GG: if troll vampires were all daytimey and colourful does that mean that troll goths dressed in really bright colours???  
GA: Is This What You Wanted To Talk To Me About  
GG: no...  
GG: why are you up so late?  
GA: I Cant Sleep  
GA: It Has Been A Problem Ever Since We Moved In  
GG: aww nooo kanaya :(  
GG: yeah me too  
GG: well  
GG: It’s not exactly that i can’t sleep?  
GA: Are You Alright Jade  
GG: uhhh  
GG: it’s just....  
GG: i slept for the first couple of nights but i think im kind of afraid to now?  
GA: What  
GA: Is There Something Dangerous Going On  
GA: A Long Time Ago On The Meteor Karkat Banned Us From Sleeping Because He Got Frightened By The Outer Ring  
GG: haha no im not being silly like karkat  
GG: its definitely not anything like that! in fact that’s kind of the problem...  
GG: and thats why i wanted to talk to you about it in particular?   
GA: Me  
GA: Oh   
GG: yeah you were the first of your friends to awaken on prospit as well weren’t you??  
GG: so you also haven’t had a normal dream ever since you were a tiny child!!!!  
GA: Yes It Is Proving To Be A Strange Experience  
GA: Im Very Sorry If Its Making You Uncomfortable Jade  
GG: thank you!!  
GG: i just didn’t expect this at all! i was so used to dream shenanigans that i guess i assumed i’d just wake up in the outer ring, even if it has been torn apart by nasty mr english  
GG: (not jake i mean the big green muscle man)   
GG: but no!! i had “normal” dreams and they were horrible!!!  
GA: Did You Have A Nightmare  
GG: no.. not really.....   
GG: i suppose the others didn’t think about it because they spent most of their lives dreaming like that  
GG: i should think ive spent far more time sleeping than most of them have, but it absolutely sucked :(  
GA: Yes Rose Did Mention That She Was Looking Forward To Getting Back In Touch With Her Estranged Subconscious  
GA: She Has Certainly Thrown Herself Into The Whole Sleeping In A New Universe Thing With Far More Ease And Eagerness Than I Have Been Able To Muster  
GG: oh!! i completely forgot about roses weird obsession with dreams  
GG: she used to tell dave and john what all of theirs meant back when we were kids  
GG: but not mine of course because i was dreaming on prospit  
GG: i never knew what to say to her so i was just really mysterious about it and eventually she stopped asking…  
GG: but then i felt kind of left out you know?  
GA: Yes I Can Imagine The Feeling  
GA: Rose Has Talked To Me About Her Psychological Interests But Whilst We Were On The Meteor She Didnt Have Much Material For Dream Analysis  
GA: The Bubbles Were Mostly Geographical And It Was Usually Impossible To Tell Whose Memory Was Whose  
GA: So She Was Compelled To Rely On Daves Waking Antics To Fuel Her Need For Freudian Discourse And They Were Certainly Fertile In That Respect  
GA: Although I Still Dont Really Know What Freud Is   
GG: i think he was an old dead white man from earth who thought everyone's dreams were always all about dicks and incest??  
GA: Ah  
GA: That Would Make Sense   
GA: So Is That Whats Troubling You About Your Dreams  
GA: Are You Finding Them Riddled With An Uncomfortable Abundance Of Human Penises  
GG: hehe no  
GG: well  
GG: in my dream last night i was with john and we were on lofaf back when it was still snowy  
GG: i must have some kind of super psychic dream instincts from all those years of lucid dreaming because dream me sort of naturally assumed that i was in a dream bubble and that john was the real john or one of his ghosts??  


  


  
GG: so i tried to talk to him, but everything was so weird and vague and it was as if i knew what he was saying but i wasn’t really hearing the words properly, and i couldn’t keep a grip on where we were or what was happening… we were in the forest and then all of a sudden we were on the prospitian battleship…..  
GG: i suppose my subconscious knows that ive always gone to real places when i dream so it got really freaked out when i noticed that we had changed locations  
GG: i had this horrible feeling of dread because i knew everything was wrong and i couldnt talk to john properly and then it dawned on me that he wasn’t real and nothing was and i was completely alone  
GG: i felt so scared and then john and the ship just vanished or melted away so i was falling through space and i knew somehow that i wasnt going to hit the ground so id just keep falling and falling for ever on my own and then i woke up and i felt horrible  
GG: sorry to dump that all on you kanaya  
GA: Please Dont Apologise  
GA:That Sounds Like An Awful Experience And I Hope Your Brain Gets Used To Dreaming  
GG: yeah :(  
GG: that sounds so silly though because i used to be the best at dreaming! i had a special dream robot and i made real friends in my dreams!  
GG: but i wasnt really dreaming it was like... game dreaming or pretend dreaming  
GA: Yes Me Too  
GA: Minus The Robot   
GG: i suppose rose would really rip into me if she heard about this huh  
GA: What Do You Think Shed Say  
GG: umm  
GG: probably something about dicks or incest :\  
GA: There Didn’t Seem To Be Much Material For That Line Of Analysis In What You Just Described To Me  
GA: Unless You Are Withholding It Out Of Embarrassment Which Is Fair  
GG: oh i dunno what do i know about freudy dream psychologys!! the battleship was probably a phallic object or something  
GA: Hmmm  
GG: ?  
GA: Formally Uneducated As I Am In Matters Of Oneirology I Would Say That Your Dream Pertained To Unresolved Feelings Which You Have About Our Mutual Adventure  
GA: Given That From What I Gather It Was Mostly About The Relation Between Your Experience Of Dreaming And Your Feelings Of Loneliness  
GG: i never said i was lonely??  
GA: Yes You Did  
GG: she really has rubbed off on you hasn’t she!!!  
GG: what have you been dreaming about then?  
GA: Nothing Particularly Unusual  
GA: But Id Like To Preface This By Requesting That You Do Not Tell Rose About It  
GG: hehe of course  
GA: My Experience Was Less Frightening Than Yours But It Evoked Something Similar  
GA: I Dreamed About My Home  
GA: Or Rather Not My Home  


  


  
GA: I Was Walking Through An Empty Forest On Alternia  
GA: It Was Rather Comforting I Suppose Because It Wasnt Too Different To The Dream Bubbles  
GA: The Place Felt Safe And Familiar So When I Woke Up It Made Me Very Sad To Leave  
GG: oh noo  
GA: Not Quite In The Way You’re Thinking  
GA: I Realised In The Morning That I Hadnt Been Dreaming Of Alternia Because Id Never Been To A Big Forest There At All  
GA: I Was Dreaming Of A Memory Of A Memory Of Alternia That Id Seen In The Dream Bubbles  
GA: And It Made Me Remember That I Didnt Really Know My Home Planet Very Well And Now I Never Could  
GG: :(  
GG: i think about that too sometimes  
GG: but it doesnt make me too sad, because now i am getting the chance to see the world and live a normal human life  
GG: only its even better because i have all my troll friends here too <3!!!  
GA: I Suppose Thats True  
GA: But This Is Still Your Planet Whereas The Environment Of Mine Is Gone Forever  
GA: I Miss The Flora Of Alternia Dangerous Though It Was  
GA: But I Like The Plants Here As Well  
GG: <3  
GG: well we will always be here to help you and talk about it when you need to kanaya  
GG: and im especially here if you ever want to talk about growing weird human plants hehe  
GA: Human Plants  
GG: i mean earth plants  
GA: Ah Of Course  
GA: Well Thank You Jade I Really Appreciate Your Support And Im Glad I Can Offer Mine To You As Well  
GG: youre welcome!!  
GG: its so sad that your dreams are uncomfortable too :(  
GG: it makes me angry somehow knowing that its not just me suffering! stupid lousy goddamn brains!!  
GA: You Cant Really Blame Them Theyve Been Through A Lot  
GA: And I Appreciate Your Righteous Anger Jade But Theres Not Much You Can Do To Change Peoples Dreams  
GG: yeah that’s why I don’t like them  
GA: I Thought So  
GG: i guess id still rather have no control over when i went to sleep if it meant i could have really useful and fun dreams! sleeping wasnt even lost time back then it was really important and my dreams helped everyone else so much  
GG: now they make me feel helpless :\  
GA: It Certainly Is Cruel Of Our Think Pans To Leave Us Alone At The Whims Of The Subconscious For Hours At A Time  
GG: yes and you have no idea how youll feel in the morning because you might have a horrible dream after a nice day, and then the next day youll feel sad :(  
GA: It Is Strange To Wake Up So To Speak In A New World Having Lived Ones Entire Life In A State Where Every Action Taken Was Inevitable  
GA: To Then Be Faced Every Night With A Series Of Events Which Seem Completely Random And Arise From No Discernible Cause But Nevertheless Effect Ones Emotional State So Greatly Upon Waking Seems To Me An Existential Change Of Cosmic Proportions To The Manner In Which We Two In Particular Have Grown Up To Perceive The Universe  
GA: Given That Both You And I Were The First Of Our Friends To Find Out That Fate Was Real  
GG: oh  
GG: wow youre right  
GA: Do You Want To Know Something  
GG: :o yes!  
GA: I Have A Rather Silly Aspiration  
GA: These Haunting And Disturbing Sort Of Dreams Have Troubled Me For The Last Couple Of Nights Here  
GA: And It Was Disappointing Because They Were Nothing Like The Ones Rose Used To Talk About  
GA: So I Thought To Myself That If My Brain Gets Less Jumbled Eventually Then I Will Start Having Those Silly Or Weird Or Bizarrely Suggestive Sort Of Dreams That She Likes To Analyse  
GA: So That I Can Tell Her About Them And She Can Pick Them Apart With Morbid Gusto  
GA: Even If The Dreams About Some Of The Worst Things That Happened To Us Never Stop I Think I Can Strive Towards Getting Some Better Ones As Well  
GG: kanaya….  
GG: thats SO CUTE  
GG: in the sort of slightly weird gothy way that you and rose are cute?  
GG: that’s very brave of you though im not sure i want to tell rose about any of my dreams ever  
GA: Maybe You Could Tell Me About Them Instead  
GA: And I Can Relay A Watered Down Version Of The Rose Perspective As A Sort Of Proxy Freudian Dream Consultant  
GA: An Extremely Unlicensed Expert On All Things Dubiously Phallic  
GG: i would love that!! and if you don’t want to talk to rose about your bad dreams then please come to me!!  
GA: Thank You I Certainly Will  
GA: I Think Helping One Another And Finding People To Whom We Are Comfortable Talking To About All This Stuff Is A Sign That We Can Someday Sort Ourselves Out  
GG: you’re so strong kanaya i wish i could be like you  
GA: Im Not Really Strong This Is Merely A Facade Of Emotional Integrity And Introspection That I Am Putting On In Order To Pretend To Myself And To You That I Am Not A Mess  
GG: oh well weve all been there  
GG: i still think you’re strong <3  
GG: and i think i feel a lot better about going to sleep now?  
GG: i am so tired, i don’t want to drop off at my computer without even saying goodnight!  
GA: Yes Jade Please Try To Get Some Sleep  
GA: I Will Try Again As Well  
GA: I Hope You Remember This Conversation In Your Dreams In Case That Would Make Them Any Less Uncomfortable  
GA: Although I Doubt You Will Since Dreams Have A Tendency To Make You Forget Important And Obvious Things And Make You Very Stupid  
GG: i am sure it would help!!  
GG: but i feel more ready at least to face whatever horrors my subconscious decides to throw at me now  
GA: Thats The Spirit  
GA: Good Night Jade  
GG: goodnight kanaya!!  
GG: <3  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:41 AM -- 


	4. Nothing Particularly Unusual

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


GA: Are You There   
GG: are you??   



End file.
